We Are Family
by RISVULove
Summary: 3rd Instalment of the Everyday I Love You More and The Beginning Of Forever. Calex, Family, Drama, Romance. Smut. Fluff. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Okay this is the 3rd instalment of the series and just to warn you all this jumps ahead by a good few years. Taylor is now 16 (Yikes! Expect drama!) and There are new additions to the families too so keep look out there! Hope you all enjoy it!

xx

"Casey! Get Taylor up, now, I want her out this door in half an hour!" I call up the stairs and I hear Taylor's gruff reply along the lines of

"I'm up Mama!"

Casey laughs walking down the stairs with Jamie in tow

"Good morning sunshine" I smile at the boy who is in his school uniform

"Mama, can me and Tay play soccer after school?"

I turn to the boy, handing him his toast "Of course baby, ask Taylor okay? Make sure she isn't busy.."

Taylor walks down the stairs her skirt obviously rolled further up her thighs and make up layered on and I see Casey nearly collapse

"Casey... Go upstairs" I urge knowing she'd freak out and I motion Taylor over to me

"What do you think you're wearing?" I ask and she scoffs

"Mama, I look fine.. I don't know why Mom is freaking"

"You don't know.. Taylor, your skirt is so far up your thighs- ya know what.." I sigh "Just, roll it down a little, just to there" I motion a little lower on her legs and she smiles

"Thanks Mama"

"And you need to show your mother before she has a heart attack, maybe dial down the make up a little too"

"Mama-"

"It'll be easier Tay, trust me I know your Mother, by the way, you have 15 minutes before the bus gets here"

"Okay.." She sighs walking back up the stairs and Jamie announces he's finished his toast

"Good boy, hey, you asked if you and Tay could play soccer after school, how about I take you over to your Aunts and you can spend some time with Jason?"

"Yeah!" He squeals and I smile

"Great! I'll call Aunt Olivia and see if thats okay?"

"Thanks Mama" Jamie smiles and I ruffle his hair

"Okay baby, now, grab your bag and go up to Mom"

"M'kay" he says standing from the table and I grab his plate off the table and start washing it

After a minute I feel Casey's arms around my waist

"Hey"

"Hey, is Taylor okay now"

"She doesn't look too bad.. Jesus Alex.. She's 16"

"She is.. Its scary right.. And Jamie, 7 already. Case, I thought you'd drop when you saw Taylor coming down the stairs" I laugh and she shakes her head

"That was not funny.. She was showing so much.. Were you like that at her age?"

"At her age? Casey, we are not old enough to use that phrase yet"

She smiles "I didn't mean to imply you're old.." She slides her hands down my sides "You most certainly are not"

"Oh babe.. We shouldn't start something we cant finish"

"Who says I cant finish you-"

"You have to take our son to school and I have to get to work"

"Fine.. Fine, I'll go, but I'll pick up where I left off later"

"I'll look forward to it" I smile and she kisses me

"Bye Case"

Taylor walks down bag in hand, make up lightened and skirt to Casey's liking "I'm off!" She calls

"Bye Tay"

"See ya baby"

We call and Jamie runs over to Taylor, and wraps his arms around her

"See ya Taylor"

Taylor smiles and kisses the boys head "Bye little man. Have a good day at school"

We smile as she kisses his head again and he walks back over to Casey and I

"Mom? Can we go?"

"Sure baby" Casey answers and she kisses me again

"Bye Al"

"Bye Mama" Jamie hugs me and I kneel down and kiss his cheek

"Have a good day baby. I'll collect you this evening"

xx

"Alex! Hi, hows everyone?"

"Great! You? Hows Abbie"

"Hormone filled"

I smirk pitying both women "That can be a good thing at times.."

"The times when shes not screaming at me or crying her eyes out for no reason its wonderful"

"Hey, I went through this, I'm on her side. Its a bitch to deal with"

"Its worth it in the end"

I smile "It is. Yeah, I was calling to ask if you'd mind having Jamie at yours after school?"

"No problem, him and Jay get on like a house on fire. Do you need him staying the night?"

"No, Liv. Honestly its okay, we'll be home later this evening, I'll drop them both over from school, okay?"

"Thats great! Thanks Al!"

"No problem Liv. See you later"

xx

"Alex.. Is Taylor seeing someone" Casey asks me that day on lunch and I nearly choke on my sandwich

"W-What?!"

"Is she seeing someone"

"I-I don't know.. Surely she'd tell us right?"

"Would she? Shes being secretive lately.. Al.. I don't know, you were always closest to her, maybe you should talk with her?"

"Babe... Should we not talk to her together?"

"I really think you'd be better"

I sigh and take her hand "Why? What makes you so detached?"

"Not detached, I just think she'd open up to you more.."

"Okay.. I'll talk to her Case. Thanks for wising me up, I missed it"

"I could be wrong but something's different"

"Okay.. Tonight, you go pick up Jamie and Jason from school and while you're gone I'll talk to her, yeah?"

"Thank you Al

"No problem baby.."


	2. Chapter 2

"Tay? Baby, can I talk to you?" I ask as she walks into the living room and she looks to me

"Yeah Mama?"

I sigh and she sits in beside me

"Mama.. Is everything okay? Are you and Mom okay?"

"Yeah. God, baby, we're fine. Its nothing serious. I just want to ask you if you um, were seeing someone"

"Seeing someone.. As in, a relationship?"

"Yeah.."

"Oh.. No, Mama. No one"

"You sure?" I ask and she nods

"I'm sure Mama"

"Baby, if you were, okay, you can tell your Mother or I. We support you baby, in all your decisions okay?"

"Thanks Mama... and I will tell you and Mom when something happens okay?"

"Thats okay sweetie, whenever you need to talk to either of us, we're here"

"Mama..." She trails off and I take her hand

"Yeah baby?"

"Nothing.. I'm okay" she walks out and my brows furrow, what is going on there?

I'll talk to Casey later.

xx

"Tay? Baby.." Casey knocks on her bedroom door and I take her hand

"Case.. Something was wrong"

"Its okay honey, we'll talk to her"

I nod and Casey opens the door slightly "Taylor?"

I look and see her asleep on the bed and Casey squeezes my hand and gestures towards the bedside locker

"Her phone.."

"Oh baby.. Thats intrusive, no?"

"We're her parents, we have the right to be intrusive"

"Babe.. I don't feel right about that"

"I do..."

"Casey.. We cant. Come on"

I lead her out of the room and I kiss her cheek

"Whatever it is, we need to hope she trusts us enough to come and talk to us"

"And what if she doesn't?"

"If she doesn't... We can do what we can when we find out"

"What could she be hiding Alex?"

"I don't know.."

I sigh and turn back towards the room

"You wait here, okay?"

She nods and I sit on the bed and turn on Taylor's bedside lamp

"Tay, baby, wake up" I coo and after a minute she sits up facing me

"Mama? Whats going on?"

"Taylor, you need to talk to me. Whatever you wanted to tell me earlier, you need to tell me. Its driving me crazy, you obviously needed to say something to me.. Whats wrong sweetheart?" I take her hand and she trains her eyes on the bedspread

"Mama I'm okay"

"Taylor.. Don't lie to me"

"I-I'm not Mama.. I'm fine"

I sigh as I see the tears pool in her eyes "Oh sweetheart, why cant you talk to me? Don't you trust me?"

"You cant tell Mom" she whispers and I flinch

"O-Okay... I wont tell your Mother. Whatever you say, its safe here"

"I was assaulted"

My eyes jump up to meet hers "What?!" I almost growl and I realise she needs my help, not anger

She lowers her head and I run my fingers under her chin and bring her face to face with me

"What happened baby?"

"It was a boy on the senior soccer team.." I wipe away a stray tear that drifts down her cheek and urge her too keep talking "He must've heard.."

"Heard?" I whisper out and Taylor rests into me

"I'm sorry, I lied Mama"

I rest my hand in her hair "Thats okay. Thats okay sweetheart.. Just be honest now"

"..He heard I was dating Sam"

"Sam?" I ask and she passes me her phone, and it shows a picture of a brunette girl, a dazzling smile on her face and Taylor is kissing her cheek

"Sam.." She says meekly

I nod and kiss her cheek "Thats okay sweetheart. God, thats okay. Oh baby, don't cry"

I hold her in close to me and she sobs "I'm sorry I lied"

"No, its okay. Its okay sweetie. You were scared. Thats okay.. What did the boy do to you Tay?"

"He called me names.. Said he wanted to fix me.."

I grit my teeth and straighten my shoulders "Okay.. What else"

"He asked if he was my first.. And I said y-yes" she crumbles into me and I kiss her forehead over and over

"Its okay Tay" I'm sobbing now too and she pulls me closer

"H-He never did anything important.. I-I remembered you taught me some self defence attacks and I got him down to the ground.. I ran. The whole way back here and just stayed in bed for the rest of the day.. I couldn't face going back there. I'm sorry"

"No, no don't. Don't say sorry baby. You got away. Thats all that matters. I'm so proud of you, good girl"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mama"

"You're telling me now"

"Are you going to tell Mom?" She sounds frightened and I sigh

"Why? Why don't you want Mom knowing?"

"S-She'll be mad I hid it from you"

I rest my hand on her cheek "She wont baby. I promise you. If you really don't want me to tell her I wont, it'll stay between us.. But I promise you, your Mother will be just as proud of you as I am for getting away like that"

"You mean it?"

"More than anything sweetheart.. What did he do Tay? You said nothing important.."

"H-He didn't go inside me"

"Okay... Okay. Thats good"

"He felt me up, tried touching me.. down there but thats when I kicked him down"

"My intelligent girl" I praise and she cuddles into me

"Will you sleep here tonight?" She asks so quietly I almost miss it and then I nod

"Of course baby, whatever you need. I think you should speak with Mom though.. Tell her some of this?"

"Now?"

"Whenever you want to sweetheart"

"Can you send her in?" She asks and I kiss her again

"Thank you for talking baby"

"Thanks for listening Mama"

xx

"Casey.. You need to go in" I call into our bedroom and Casey walks from our bedroom and goes next door

"Casey, I have to go pick up Jamie"

"Leave him, until we talk to her properly Al"

"Maybe we'll ask Liv to keep him tonight. I need to be with Tay.."

"Al.. What did she say?"

I grab her wrist "Its not my place to tell you honey.. Let Tay tell you. And please, support her, don't get angry, I nearly did at first"

"At her?"

"No.. At what happened"

"Okay.."

I watch her go in and when Taylor pulls her into a hug, I smile.

I look down at my cell and dial Liv's number

She answers "Hey Al.."

"Liv.."

"Al? Whats wrong?"

"Tay was assaulted"

"What? When? What happened?"

"A guy from her school attempted to rape her, she got away but she's still torn up"

"When did it happen?"

"She didn't say.. God, Liv she cried so much and kept saying sorry"

"Oh Al.. Listen, leave Jamie here tonight, we'll get him to school in the morning. Have a proper chat with her, okay?"

"Okay.. Thank you Liv"

"No problem honey.. See you tomorrow"

"Bye Liv"

xx

"A-Alex" I hear Casey stutter from the door and I walk over to her

"You okay?" I ask and she nods and walks me into the room and we both sit with Taylor

"Baby," Casey starts and I grab Taylor's hand "Is there anything else you want to tell us? Anything.."

"No.. Thats it Mom"

"Okay. Thank you for trusting us Tay"

I nod in agreement and she moves over to us and wraps us in her arms

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"Don't be honey. You told us now, thats better than never telling us" I say and she nods into me

"Thank you, both of you"

Casey kisses her cheek and I hug her again

"Our smart girl"

Casey smiles at me "Exactly"


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh Al.." Casey sighs as we drink coffee later that evening

"I know Case.. Its horrible. It broke my heart seeing her cry like that.."

"Me too.. It was cruel. You think shes gonna be okay?"

"I hope so. It'll take a bit of time but she'll get back to herself"

"She has a girlfriend"

I laugh "I was wondering why you didn't bring it up sooner"

"Shes..."

"Growing up?"

"Yeah.."

I smile "Well, we'll always have memories of her childhood to look back on"

"I want to meet this girl"

"Casey, breathe. They're kids"

"I don't want Tay to get hurt"

"And as long as you butt out and don't interfere, she wont"

"Thank you"

We turn to see Taylor looking at us a smile on her face

"Thank you, both of you"

"For what?" Casey asks and Taylor walks over and loops her arms around her neck

"Being protective Mom.. But you don't need to be, Sam is great"

"Yeah? I knew you could pick a woman to treat you right" I smile and she laughs

"Thanks Mama.. And if you both do want to meet Sam, thats okay"

"Good girl" Casey smiles and kisses her cheek "Um, Tay, can I just ask, do you want us to, do something about that boy who, um-"

"N-No! Mom, don't. Nobody knows and I want it to stay that way"

"Taylor.." I start and she interrupts me

"Mama. No. Okay? The two of you need to drop this, I mean it. He isn't bothering me anymore, I only told you because I felt bad hiding it. I don't want either of you doing anything, okay? Promise me, both of you"

"Okay, okay Tay, we wont say anything.. Just say the word and we will okay? If he touches you, talks to you, looks at you funny, tell us"

"Jeeze Mama.."

"I'm not joking Taylor. I want you safe. If he does anything, I want a phone call and I'll come straight in and talk to your principal, okay? You promise me now"

"I promise Mama"

"Good girl, now up to bed, its after 11 and you have to be up early for school"

"Mama I'm 16, I don't need a bed time, I'm not Jamie"

"You're always our baby Tay" Casey cuts in and I smile

"Always our little girl, no matter how old you get"

xx

"Mama? Can we go home?" Jamie asks and I sit him into his booster chair in the car

"Of course baby, Mom is making dinner and Tay is dying to see you"

A smile splits across his face "I missed Taylor too.."

"Did you and Jason have fun last night? I hope you both went asleep and you didn't play Mario all night"

"We didn't Mama! We did our homework and played football outside but then it rained so Aunt 'Liva called us in so we played Mario until bed time"

"Good boy. And how was school, did you get your homework all right?"

"Yep! I got 10/10 in my spellings!" He announces proudly and I smile

"Well, I think you should get a little treat tonight for that... Hmm, what should we get? Ice Cream?"

"Yeah!" He smiles and I pull into the driveway

"Okay then!" I lift him out and tickle him as I leave him down. He grabs my hand and drags me to the door

"Mom! Tay! We're home!" He runs up the hall and I smile

I hear Casey laugh and when I walk in I see Taylor and Casey tickling the boy and he squeals in delight

"Mama! Save me!"

"Mama's on our side!" Taylor teases and I sweep the boy into my arms and he buries into me, still laughing

"Now who's side is Mama on" I ask Taylor who smirks at me

"Don't mind her Tay, when you were little she used to take you away when I'd tickle you too, this isn't a new thing" Casey buts in and I laugh

"I hated being tickled as a kid, so, I'll save my children from it too"

Taylor walks over and slips her hands around me and Jamie

"I love you Mama"

"Love you too Tay"

Taylor walks to Casey "Love you Mom"

"Love you too sweetheart. Now, the chicken should be ready guys so set the table and I'll dish up"

"Thanks Mom!" The kids call and I kiss Casey's cheek

"Thanks baby"


	4. Chapter 4

"Olivia! Where's the pickles?!" Abbie calls and I sigh

"Abs, again, they are where they always are, the fridge door"

"Thanks baby!"

I smirk and she walks into the living room and lays into my arms "'Livia... I'm hot"

"You're always hot Abs, thats hardly a shock. Anyway, Jay is just next door we cant do anything until later.."

"But I'm hot now.." She whines and I laugh

"Could you sound anymore petulant?"

"Shut up! Liv this isn't funny, I need you" she slides her hands up my thigh and I still them

"Abbie. Jay is just in there"

"Fine, but we'll do this later"

"We will Abs" I kiss her and walk into Jason's bedroom where I see him playing Mario

"Do you just play that the whole time?" I ask sitting in beside him and he smiles at me

"No Ma, I play soccer too and I draw and Mom and me used to play ball before she had the baby in her"

"Not long left now kiddo"

"Will the baby be sleeping in my room?" He asks and I hold in my laugh

"No sweetie, the baby will be in me and your Mom's room"

"Oh.. Okay.. Do you want to play Mario?" He hands me the controller and I smile and hit start

"I'm Mario though"

"Ma.." He wines, sounding just like Abbie "Luigi is no good, I want to be Mario"

"Oh Okay, I guess I'll be Luigi"

He smiles brightly "Thanks Ma"

xx

"Mama, please, keep Mom under control tonight" Taylor begs me and I smile

"Why would I need to do that Tay?"

"Because she'll get protective and start harping at Sam.. I want her to think that we're normal"

"We are normal Tay"

"Yeah Mama, whatever gets you through the day"

I kiss her cheek "I'm not senile yet sweetheart"

There is a knock at the door and I smile

"I'd imagine thats your girlfriend" I smile and she suddenly becomes nervous

"Mama.. Rein Mom in okay?"

"Well baby, she's upstairs sharpening her knives so there mightn't be anything I can do"

She smiles and I shoo her to the door "Go, don't leave the poor girl standing"

"Thanks Mama"

I nod and keep setting the table and after a minute Taylor re-enters the room, Sam in tow

"Mama, this is Sam, Sam this is my mother, Alexandra Cabot"

Sam offers her hand and I smile "Nice to meet you Mrs Cabot"

"Nice to meet you too Sam"

Casey walks in and sees the brunette girl and instantly smiles "Excuse me, I was just finishing getting ready"

Taylor smiles at me and then to Casey

"Mom, this is my girlfriend Sam, Sam this is my mom, Casey Novak"

"Nice to meet you Mrs Novak"

"Nice to meet you too Sam.. Please, sit, dinner is just ready"

"Mama, where's Jamie?" Taylor asks and I smile

"Soccer training sweetie, Olivia is dropping him home at eight"

"Oh, Okay"

"Don't worry" Casey smiles "He'll be here, he wouldn't miss seeing your girlfriend, would he?"

I smirk as I hand Casey the wine. This will be an eventful dinner to say the least.

xx

"Goodbye Mrs Cabot, Mrs Novak. It was lovely to meet you" Sam says as Taylor walks her to the door and we both smile

"Nice to meet you too Sam. see you again soon" I open the door and Taylor walks out with Sam and I lead Casey in and close the door

"Case. Leave them, give them some privacy"

"What do you think of her?" Casey asks and I smile

"She seems lovely Casey, why?"

"I don't know-"

"Casey, whatever your opinion, if its anything but good, keep it away from Taylor, I wont have a Romeo and Juliet situation"

"Alexandra, shes okay. I just-"

"She's okay. Lets leave it there Casey. This is our daughters life, if shes making a mistake its her mistake to make and she'll learn from it, to be honest, she seems like a sweet girl. Just tell Tay shes nice, I know what its like to have a Mother who disapproves of every person you date and I wont have her hating you like I hate my Mother Casey, I mean it, support our daughter"

"Okay, Alex. Okay"

"Good.." I walk to the kitchen and fill myself some water and when I walk back out Taylor is hugging Casey

"Thanks Mom"

"No problem sweetheart, I just want you to be happy, yeah?"

"I am Mom"

Casey nods and kisses the girls head "Well I'm happy too baby"

"Mama, what do you think of Sam?" She asks looking up at me and I smile

"She seems wonderful baby"

"Thanks Mama. Jamie liked her too" she smiles and I smile back

"He did didn't he?"

"Thanks, for taking to her so well, I like her, a lot and it means a lot to know you do too"

"I know baby, now, I'm going to check on Jamie" I hug Taylor and walk back towards Jamie's room

I slip in the door and see him fast asleep. I sit in beside him and run my hand over his forehead

"Sleep well baby" I kiss his cheek and leave, shutting the door behind me

I walk down and notice all the lights off, everyones retired to their rooms for the night I guess and I knock on Taylor's door

"Baby?"

"Yeah Mama?"

I walk in and see her sitting up, typing on her phone

I smile "She think we're normal?"

She laughs and leaves her phone on the locker "Shes loves you, both of you. Mama, does Mom honestly like her?"

"Well she didn't tell me anything other than that"

"Good. I'm happy.. Mama, Grandpa told me how Grandma was with you and Mom and I don't want you or Mom to be like that with me.. I wont let a girl come between us, okay?"

"Baby, listen, okay? If I had taken that advise I'd be in an unhappy marriage to some man my Mother insisted on.. Anything I suggest in relation to dating is for your best, but if you really care for the woman, I will see that and let you be, I don't want to turn into my Mother. I love you, with all my heart baby"

She pulls me close "Thanks Mama"

"No problem honey. Now you should sleep, you need to be up for school in the morning"

"Okay, night Mama"

"Goodnight sweetheart"


	5. Chapter 5

"Mama? Can I talk to you?" Taylor asks me the next evening and I sit on her bed

"Of course baby.. Whats up?"

"Okay, please don't say no right away, okay?"

"Okay.." I trail off, any question starting with that should be interesting, and more than likely going to be answered No

"Mama, would it be okay if Sam and I go to this party thats on Saturday?"

I take a deep breath "Okay. Information? Where, what time.."

"At Sam's friends, she lives in the city.. And Sam said around 9, if thats okay? Please Mama, I'll be careful"

"Did you ask your Mom?"

"No.."

"I'm going to need to talk to her Taylor.. I don't know"

"Mama, I'm nearly 17, its embarrassing not being allowed out"

"You are allowed out, just to places where your Mother and I know you're safe.. This house party doesn't sound great"

"Mama, you need to trust me that I wont do anything stupid"

"I do trust you Tay.. Its just, after working Special Victims its hard to not see danger in everything. I know we seem harsh to you Tay but your Mother and I really care about you and just don't want you getting hurt"

"I know, but I'll keep myself safe, and Sam's Mom said she'd drop us home"

"I'll talk to your Mom, I'm not promising anything, I don't like it and I know your Mom wont but maybe we can find a way to let you out.."

"Thanks Mama.." She hugs me and I take a deep breath

"And Tay, I know, we seem strict and I think you're right about that, you are a smart girl, you know the difference between right and wrong, so we will ease up a little, yeah?"

"Thank you!"

I smile "Thats alright baby"

xx

"Not a chance" Casey dismisses quietly as I kiss Jamie good night

She kisses the sleeping boy lightly and when we walk she turns to me "Al, shes 16.. You were 16, you know what happened at house parties"

"Actually, I don't. Ya know why? I was constantly kept home. 'Alexandra thats not safe', 'Alexandra just stay home and study. You'll have time for parties when your older'.. Casey, I hated my teenage years, I drifted away from all my friends and spent all my extra time reading and studying.. I had no social life, at all. It was horrible, I don't want that for her"

"Alex she has to be safe!"

"I get that! I do but we cant baby her anymore, shes nearly an adult!"

"I don't care! Alex, them parties are just constant sex, alcohol and drugs!"

"Do you not trust her enough to not get involved?"

"Shes still a kid! Impressionable! No, I don't because at her age I got wasted at parties my parents didn't know about or trusted me to go to.. I don't want her going, thats final!"

"Thats final?! Who do you think you're talking too?" I snap and feel the rage build up inside me

She sighs "Alex, you favourite Taylor. You would give her anything she asked for, which isn't all that surprising. And Alex, she realises that too! Why do you think she asks you for everything? Because you'd give her the world if you could. She walks all over you! And whats worse is you let her!"

"Of course I would! She's our daughter! I'd do anything for her! Maybe if you weren't such a hard ass she'd ask you for stuff too"

"At least I don't spoil our children!"

"Casey, I'd rather spoil Taylor than have her afraid of me! Taylor begged me not to tell you that she was attacked by that soccer douche because she said you'd be mad that she didn't tell us sooner! She was afraid! Of you!"

"Well, ya know what, maybe I should leave, ya know, do us all a favour!" she storms out and I feel the tears rush to my eyes

Oh God...Why did she have to storm out like that, we could've talked, when we calmed down. Where is she going to go?-

"Mama?"

Shit.

I turn around and see Jamie looking up at me

"Hey little man.. Did we wake you up?"

He nods "Was that Mom that was mad?"

I sigh and lift him into my arms "Yeah baby.. It was"

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know honey, its alright, c'mon lets get you back to bed"

I lay him down and tuck his sheets in around him and he holds my hand, not letting me go

"Mama, will you sleep here?"

Thats better than sleeping alone right?

I lay in beside Jamie and run my hand through his shaggy blonde hair "Of course baby. I'll sleep here"

He moves in close to me and I wrap him in my arms

"Goodnight Jamie"

"Nigh' Mama"

xx

"Mama? Wake up" I hear Taylor whisper to me and I look to her, dressed in her uniform

"I walked Jamie to school" she says and I sit up

"Thanks honey.. What time is it?"

"9am"

"Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I missed my bus, but I don't care about that now. Mama, Jamie talked to me about last night.."

"Wait.. Is your Mom back?"

"No.. And I called Kate, she isn't in work yet either. What happened Mama?"

"It doesn't matter baby. Just a little disagreement, nothing you need to worry about "

"Mama.."

I sigh and blink back my tears "Its okay Tay, honestly"

"Don't lie. I'm not an idiot"

"Taylor, please" I beg and she sits beside me, taking my hand

"Whatever it is.. You'll be okay"

"Thanks Tay. Do you wanna help me look for her?"

"Mama, try the park first. She jogs there a lot when she's stressed"

xx

"We'll find her quicker if we split up Mama" Taylor sighs and I look down one of the side divisions of the park

"You're right.. You go to the east side, I'll go west?"

"I'll call you if I see her"

"Same. Thanks Tay"

xx

-Casey's Pov-

"Mom! You are here!"

My eyes shoot up and see Taylor walking towards me

"Taylor? Why aren't you in school?"

"Why did you run out on Mama"

"Taylor-"

Her cell rings and she answers it

"Mama, hi... No, I didn't find her yet.. Sure I'll call if I do"

She hangs up and I scowl

"Why did you lie to her?"

She sits in beside me

"We need to talk Mom..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you lie to her?"

She sits in beside me

"We need to talk Mom..."

"Talk? Okay.." I sigh

"You and Mama woke Jamie last night with your shouting"

"God.." I groan

"I woke up and found Mama in bed beside him.."

"He must've been upset"

"Thats an understatement Mom.. I walked him to school and the whole way there he asked why you weren't home this morning to say goodbye and why you were mad at Mama! I didn't know what to say! So I just said you had to go into work and you and Mama made up already.. I hate lying to him Mom"

I pull her in close and she lies into me "Taylor I'm so sorry"

"You need to say that to Mama"

She takes out her cell and I see her calling picture for Al, its one of me and her together, smiling. I cant remember the last time I honestly smiled like that

"Mama.. I found her. Yeah, the third bench from the forest on the right.. Okay see you then"

"She's on her way?"

"Yeah.. Mom, I'm going to go home and make us dinner. Please, come home with her"

"I will" I nod and she kisses my cheek

"Bye Mom"

"Bye sweetie"

xx

-Alex's Pov-

"Casey.."

She looks up at me and I see the tears in her eyes

"Where's Tay?" I ask and she pats the bench

"Gone home to make a family dinner" she sighs and I nod

"Oh.."

"Alex I'm-"

"Casey I'm-"

We both talk at the same time and she takes my hand "I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have freaked out like that.."

"Me too. Some of the things I said.."

"-They were all true Alex.. She's scared of me"

"Case.."

"No. You're right"

"And you're right. I have Tay on a pedestal and thats wrong. Casey.. Please, don't run away from me again. I was so worried"

"I'm sorry" she pulls me close "So sorry baby"

"I love you Case and I support you in whatever decisions you make about raising the kids"

"I am too much of a hard ass.. Its just hard to pull back and watch her grow up.. I always see her as a little girl, our little girl and I want to keep her safe"

"I know. I do too and you're right to be that way Casey, wanting her safe. You said yesterday that I let her walk all over me and I shouldn't.. I need to be tougher with her its just hard, ya know? Shes our little girl and I want to do everything for her my Mother didn't do for me"

"I understand that baby, I do but there has to be limits Al... This party is not a good idea Alex. I know it isn't"

"You were right its all alcohol and drugs.. We'll keep her home"

"Okay.. Alex are we okay?"

I kiss her and when we pull back I squeeze her hand

"Casey, we're fine. We both need to try, you ease up and I'll be tougher"

"Good cop, bad cop"

I smile "Yeah. Something like that.. Hey Case? I really am sorry for getting angry last night"

"Me too, and leaving. I should've at least called, told you I was okay"

"Taylor was so great, ya know that? She got up, got Jamie breakfast, got him ready and walked him to school, then walked home and we talked about you"

"Me? What did she say?"

"She kept asking what was going on and I told her she didn't need to worry but she still comforted me.."

"We have great kids, haven't we?"

"Yeah, we really have. By the way, Jamie's relay race for sports day is on at 3 today, he told me about it last night, you wanna come?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

xx

"Mom, please don't get all competitive about this like you do with me"

I laugh and Casey looks at Taylor, shocked

"What?"

I hold in a laugh this time and Taylor points to me "Mama knows what I mean! Look she laughing!"

I bite the inside of my lip, attempting to keep a straight face but the second Casey looks at me, its gone and I laugh again

"You may get a little competitive baby"

"I do not!"

"In my 5th grade race you told me 'crush' my opponents Mom.. They were all my age too"

She smiles "I'm a little competitive but thats 'cause I want you both to do well"

"Telling me to crush my classmates mightn't have been a great idea then"

Casey slaps her side playfully "Shut it, look the race is starting"

I smile and Taylor looks at me "See what I mean?" She gestures to Casey and I nod

"I know sweetheart. Now watch your brother run"

We watch Jamie fly around his section of the track and Casey slips her hand into mine

"Oh my God! Mama, he's so fast!" Taylor says as we watch him pass over the baton

"I know right? I knew he could run, I didn't think he was that fast"

"Me either" Taylor says

xx

I strap Jamie in and kiss his forehead

"Well done little man"

"Yeah bro! You were awesome!" Taylor smiles and ruffles his hair and he shows us his medal again

"Its beautiful sweetie" Casey kisses him too and we hop into the car and make our way home

"Guys are you hungry?" Casey asks

"Yeah!" Jamie answers and I smile

"Jamie, you are always hungry, thats not a surprise"

Taylor laughs "Yeah Mom, I'd eat too"

"Al, you wanna stop at McDonalds?"

I smile "I don't like McDonalds"

"Since when?" Taylor asks seriously and Casey laughs

"Oh baby, she doesn't mean it, thats an inside joke. By the way Al, guess who's living in the city again?"

"Hmmm.. I don't know, this could be a long game" I smile

"Okay then, Jess, her and her boyfriend moved in"

"Really?" I say, full of energy and she laughs

"Yeah. We'll have to call over and see her"

"Definitely! What age would she be now? Um.. 20?"

"Yep, around that. Its so nice to hear shes back.."

"What about Denise?"

"Shes still in Cali, trying to make it work with that horrid man"

"Casey.." I say warningly "Thats Jess' Dad, be supportive"

"Yeah.. I don't like him"

She places our order in the drive-thru of McDonalds and I take her phone from her pocket and text Jess, asking her to call over tonight if she's free

"What was that?" Casey smiles and takes her phone back

"I texted Jess, it'd be nice to catch up with her"

"Let me guess, shes coming over tonight"

"She is" I smile and Taylor fist pumps in the back

"I haven't seen Jess since what, last Christmas! I'm dying to see her!" Taylor laughs

I smile and Casey takes my hand "I cant wait either if I'm honest"

The phone beeps and I take it from her pocket. I click on the message and my eyebrows furrow

Who's that?

I close the message and click into her inbox, even though I know I shouldn't

I see several messages between Casey and this person, Bailey. There are over one hundred messages here.

"Everything okay?" She asks and I lock the phone

"Yeah... Fine"

She looks up to me and Taylor coughs, obviously sensing the shift in my mood

"Al? Whats up?" Casey asks and I just keep eating


	7. Chapter 7

"Alex, whats going on? Why are you freezing me out?"

"Where did you stay last night? When you left here, where did you go?"

"A friends"

"I bet it was..."

"Alex? Whats that supposed to mean? Whats wrong?" She asks and I spin around to her

"A friend.. Who? What friend?"

"You don't know her, shes an old friend from college. She was my best friend.. Why Alex?"

"Whats her name?"

"Alex? Whats-"

"Her name Casey!" I growl and she pulls me into the bedroom

"They aren't deaf Alex! They can hear us!"

"I don't care! Jess has them entertained anyway! What was her name?!"

"Bailey, why?"

I growl "Did you fuck her?"

"What?! No! Alex, what the fuck! Why would I do that-"

"I saw your inbox"

"Yeah? And? So, we text? Not one of them is explicit! Or even flirty! I cant believe you think I cheated on you!"

"Casey there are over a hundred messages here!-"

"And?! So what?! Shes a friend Alex! Nothing more! I cant believe you'd think that"

I sit on the bed, realising I really should've asked questions before I hurled abuse at her

I blink back my tears and Casey sits in beside me

"Sweetie? Whats wrong? Why were you being so.."

"Crazy?" I offer and she takes my hand

"Protective. Possessive.. Whats going on? C'mon babe, you know I wouldn't cheat on you? You are all I need. And the kids.. I couldn't hurt you all like that?"

I sob into her and she pulls me closer to her "Talk to me Alexandra"

"I-I'm sorry Case.. I just saw the messages and started this big theory in my head"

"I know you did. You really need to ask me before you assume things Al. I couldn't hurt you like that, any of you"

"I know.. Its just lately I feel so.."

"So?"

"No..its silly"

She squeezes my hand "Its not silly, whatever it is is obviously upsetting you, what is it Al?"

"I.. feel, self-conscious"

"Over what?"

"My body.."

She slips her hands up my back "Baby.. Your body is amazing. What has you self-conscious?"

"Casey, I'm older than you, your body is perfect and I pale in comparison-"

"Hey! No, Alex. Stop! Your beauty is breathtaking. I don't care how old you imagine you are, you're gorgeous. Astounding. Please, believe that"

"I-I cant Casey.. Its just.. I cant"

She slides to the ground, bringing my clothes with her, and tossing them across the room. She walks over and locks the door and when she gets back, begins to places kisses down my legs,

"You're beautiful Alexandra. Stunning"

I shake my head and she moves up my body, up my thighs, over my hips to my stomach

"Gorgeous.." She moves her hands over my skin and I shudder at the touch

"C-Case.."

"Alex, you are flawless. Stop thinking you're less than beautiful"

She moves to my breasts and she cups them both, a smile across her face

"These.. These are amazing. The best I've ever seen

I blush and she kisses me fully "Don't be embarrassed honey.."

She sucks my nipple into her mouth and I moan "Shit! Casey!"

"Sshh Al.. Our kids are next door"

I bite my lip as I feel myself become wetter, she always has the effect on me, without a doubt.

"Al, you are sexy as hell!" She moves up and cups my cheek

"Beautiful.."

I feel the tears rush down my cheeks uncontrollably and she kisses each one away as she whispers compliments to me

I calm my tears and she sides her hand between my thighs

"You are so sexy Alexandra" she purrs and I nearly cum on the spot

"Case, please" I beg as she plays with my folds and she smirks

"Baby, I want you to see you how I see you. You're gorgeous"

"T-Thanks.." I grit out and she starts lightly kissing my clit

"Oh! Casey!"

She smirks and uses her tongue to caress my clit, bringing me right to the edge

"C-Casey.."

"Cum Al, come on beautiful"

She dips her tongue into me and I feel my walls clamp down "Shit!" I hiss and she moans into me, the vibrations causing me to fly over the edge, my cum dripping down and Casey savouring every drop

"Oh Case" I moan out and she moves back up beside me

"Alex, I love you. Love you so much, please, please see that you are it for me. And Alex, whatever you think is wrong with your body, please, let it go... I cant find a problem, you shouldn't either"

"Thank you.. For all of this Case.. I-I just thought.."

"I know. But baby, you're flawless.. Please, listen, I love you and I don't want you thinking I'm going to get bored with you or judge you on your looks. You're my wife and you need to turn to me when you have a problem like this, not assume I'm going to bolt? "

"I love you"

"Love you too Al. Now, come back out to the kids! I bet they miss us"

"Yeah" I smile as I throw back on my clothes

She hugs me again before we go "I love you Alexandra. Thank you for talking to me"

"Thanks for listening Case"

xx

"Oh Al.. Seeing you jealous today that was sorta hot"

I smirk and roll over to face her "Yeah? Maybe I should accuse you of cheating more often"

She smirks "Not quite what I meant, Al, it was more the thought of you growling out my name and properly fucking me, possessively fucking me. Marking me as yours, ruining me for anybody else.."

"Oh God Casey.." I feel the cool sheets rub against my legs and I feel my wetness seep through my lace panties

She slides her hands under the sheets and into my panties "Alex I want you inside me"

I throw back the sheets and climb on top of her

"Yeah? I knew you liked me topping"

"You fucking me roughly is a hot idea Alexandra"

"You sure? Casey, you should probably pick a safe word.. Stop mightn't work"

She smiles "I have one, butterflies"

"Butterflies.. I like that" I smile and kiss her, roughly pulling her tongue into my mouth

I run my hands up her stomach and over her breasts and I lightly kiss her lips again then stand off her, and off the bed

"A-Al?" She asks as I turn the lock on the bedroom door. I turn back, a smirk on my face

"I have to go get ready baby, you lie down. No touching"

I hear her sigh quietly and I smile. This will be fun.

I walk into the en-suite bathroom and grab the toy from our box on the shelf and I run my hand along the silicone attempting to heat it

I grab our lubricant and slip the toy inside me.

Shit, that feels good.

I run my hand along the shaft and push it closer to my clit. My hips jerk when I press the silicone against it. I hear whining, Casey's actually whining for me.

I smirk and walk back out, shaft in hand

"You ready Casey?"

"I-I-l... Alexandra"

"Yes? I let the toy drop from my hand and walk over to the bed

"Up Casey"

She looks over to me and I smirk. She comes over and stands in front of me

I smile and caress her hips "Over the bed Casey"

Her eyes widen and realise her panic, the one thing she doesn't want done. I place my hand against her back and feel her heart pounding even here

"Breathe Casey. I'm not doing what you think"

She nods and lays across the bed and I run my hands over her ass

"Look at you.." I slip my hand below her ass, down to her slit and she moans

"Alex, I don't have time for this, p-please fuck me hard"

I spread her folds and take some of her pooling wetness and drag it down over the shaft. She wants it rough but I don't want to hurt her too much.

The toy becomes slippery and I place it at her entrance

"You want me Casey?"

"Yes Alexandra! I do! Fuck me!"

I smile and Sshh her and when I hear her growl, I pound into her.

After driving the toy into her repeatedly she nearly cries out but I catch her in time and press my lips to hers, swallowing her scream as she cums, which in turn pushes me over the edge.

I pull back up off her and see her trembling in aftershocks

"A-Alex.."

I cup her cheek "Yes, my love?"

"That was.."

"Good? Great? Amazingly hot?"

"All of the above.."

"Good, I'm glad"

I discard the toy and leave it on the side table. I'll wash it in the morning, I pull the duvet up over us and she pulls me close

"Goodnight Alexandra"

"Night Case"


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday came all too fast and as a family, we've spent all day at the park, but I've spent all day listening to Taylor harp at me about this party that we've already said no to.

"Taylor, honey, I said no. We don't want you at that party and thats final"

"Ugh.. When did you turn into such a bitch!"

Casey obviously hears her while she walks back with the ice cream and I stand off the bench

"I'm going to play soccer with your brother, when you're ready to apologise to me I'll be over here"

xx

"-That is no way to speak to your mother! She does everything she can for you and loves you unconditionally! Don't start that with her Taylor, I mean it" Casey shouts at Taylor and Jamie passes me the ball

"Everything okay Mama?"

"Yeah little Man, I'm good. You wanna get into goals and I'll take shots on you?"

He smiles "Thanks Mama, it'll help with training, I'll get Mom to help too"

"No, baby. We'll, um, just play ourselves first.. Let Mom talk to Tay, yeah?"

"Okay Mama"

He runs over to the goals and I take shots on him and after around ten minutes Taylor walks over to me

"I'm sorry Mama.. I shouldn't have called you a bitch. I know you and Mom only want whats good for me"

I face her and wrap her in my arms

"Thanks Taylor" and Casey and Jamie walk over beside us

"You two okay?" Casey asks and I nod

"We're fine" I say and Taylor squeezes my side

"Yeah Mom, we're good"

xx

We walk in the door that evening and Taylor sits us both down while Jamie plays playstation

"Guys, please. I'm begging you to let me go tonight. Come on, I just want to spend the evening with my girlfriend"

"Well, have her over here?" Casey offers

"Mom, she's hardly going to come over here when there is a party tonight.. I really don't understand why I cant go? I know you think its dangerous but I'm able to take care of myself"

"I know you can sweetheart-" I start and Taylor interrupts me

"You both obviously don't believe I can! Why do I even bother.." She storms upstairs and I go after her but Casey stops me

"Alex.. Just leave her alone.. Baby, she'll get over it"

"I guess... I feel bad though.. I know what its like to have a mother who constantly interferes"

"Yeah.. Listen, Al, she will see its for the best, maybe not now but soon"

"Yeah.. You're right"

xx

"Alex.. We still haven't seen Tay re-emerge"

I look up the stairs "She wont talk to us anyway"

"You wanna go check on her?"

"You come too"

She nods and we walk up the stairs and when we reach Taylor's door I knock

"Baby... You okay?"

No answer.

I look over to Casey who scowls. She tries the door and its locked

"Alex.. I'm going to say this calmly, Taylor has more than likely gone to that party. I did this when I was a kid too.. And it usually worked"

"I'll kill her"

"Alex... Calm down!"

"We said don't go! The one fucking thing we said to her was not to go and what did she do, sneak out!"

Casey looks over at me "Shes a teenager-"

I raise my foot and kick the door open

"Alex! I'm sure there was a spare key!"

I walk in and sure enough the room is empty

"I don't give a fuck! I'll have her head when she comes home. Call her Casey"

"She wont answer Al.. C'mon, breathe, okay?"

I sigh and Casey pulls me close "Relax Al.. There's nothing we can do now.."

"How did she get out without us noticing?!"

"She probably planned it Al.."

"Yeah and I bet that girl helped her"

"Yeah me too.. We're going to have a serious chat with her tonight Al.. C'mon, there isn't anything we can do now, lets just go and watch tv and when she gets home, we'll talk to her"

"Thanks Case"

xx

"Casey, I hear her walking around upstairs" I shoot off the couch and up to her room and sure enough she is standing dressed in a party dress, looking at the busted door wide-eyed

"Whats that smell?" I ask and Casey grabs my hand after a second "She's high"

"What?!"

"Look, her eyes.. And the of course, thats what you smell"

I walk over to her and she attempts to hide away from me

"Taylor! Turn around!"

She looks up at me and Casey holds me back when I move closer to Taylor

"Alexandra! Go, our room, now!" She snaps and I growl

"Thats why we don't let you out! Because you lie to us Taylor!"

"Mama!" She shouts and I walk down the hall..

Well, I bet we woke Jamie again.

I rest my hand on the door knob and slip into the room and see him fast asleep.

He must be dead to the world if that didn't wake him.

I close the door and meet Casey in the hall

"Is she okay?" I ask and Casey nods

"Fine.. Buzzed, but physically fine.. I'll keep an eye on her.. Are you okay?"

"Casey.. What am I doing wrong?"

"What?"

"Me. You knew what was going on at that party and knew not to let her go.. At the start I was letting her go! And well, now look she snuck out regardless and got high! God knows how she got home! Anything could've happened to her.. What if she.." I trail off and Casey pulls me close

"She's okay. Physically. For now, If I left you alone and didn't pull you back that'd be a different story though"

I smile and she kisses my neck "Listen, we'll talk to her"

"To be honest, talking doesn't seem to work with her anymore"

"It will.. We'll be okay. We all will.. We better check Jamie-"

"I did.. He's dead to the world"

"Well, I'm happy he missed that"

"Me too.."

"This will be okay Alex"

"I hope so.." I sigh "I'm going to bed"

"I'll stay up with her.. Make sure everything is okay, right?"

"Okay.. Thanks Case"

"No problem, get some sleep Al"

"I will baby.."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alex..." Casey wakes me gently "Baby, I'm taking Jamie out for pancakes, you should speak with our daughter"

"Okay" I sit up and huff and Casey kisses me

"Sweetheart, stay calm with her.. Okay?"

"I will.. I will"

"Good. We'll take our time Al, maybe play soccer after? Give you two time.. I know she's desperate to talk to you"

"Okay.. I'll go"

I throw on my robe and Casey hands me a coffee "You'll need it"

"Thanks honey.. I'll just say goodbye to Jamie and I'll talk to her"

"Okay baby" she takes my hand and we walk down and when we walk past Taylor's door she looks out at us

I walk straight into the kitchen and see the others out and when I finish my coffee I go back upstairs

Taylor sees me walk in and lowers her eyes.

I stand across from her as she lays on the bed and I huff

"Start talking Taylor before I get angry"

"Mama.. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it"

"Why? Why Taylor.. It was bad enough you snuck out, okay, but to do drugs! Taylor.. Why?"

"Mama.. I really wanted to go to the party! I know I shouldn't have smoked the weed but-"

"Weed. Okay.." I sigh "Taylor.. Why did you do it? What.. was so appealing about it"

"I don't know Mama.. Sam was doing it-"

"Break up with her"

"We broke up already Mama.. Last night after the party"

"Why Tay?" I ease up a little and sit in beside her

"She.. wanted things I didn't"

"Like?"

"I'd rather not say.."

"Yeah, well, I'd rather you did Taylor. I'm your Mother, that phrase cant be used with me"

"At the party.. She had a few drinks and we kissed for a while. After that she wanted to.. go further than that. I said no and we fought.. I left after that"

"How did you get home?"

"Bus.. Walked a couple of blocks"

"Do you not realise how dangerous that was? Taylor.. And it wasn't even the sneaking out.. It was the weed Taylor.. I'm so disappointed in you for that.."

"Mama, I'm sorry.. I know it was wrong but at least you know I wont do it again. It made me so sick.. And Mama, you said it was dangerous getting home but Charlie walked me to the bus stop and waited with me so I wasn't too bad Mama"

"Who's Charlie?"

"A friend Mama"

"Taylor.. Please. Please. Never sneak out again. I know, you wanted to go but its reasons like last night why your Mother and I didn't want you there"

"I'm sorry"

"Apology accepted baby.. Please, never scare us like that again.. Please. Last night when you came in high, I was fit to kill you. Ask your Mother, she had to kick me out. I was just so scared Taylor.. What if you had a bad reaction? Worse than you had.. We wouldn't even have known where you were!"

"I'm sorry Mama" she pulls me close to her and I hug her tight

"Its okay Tay" I kiss her head and she just lays into me "By the way, you are grounded, no going out, no parties. Nowhere only school Taylor.."

"Okay Mama. I am sorry I disappointed you, you and Mom. I love you"

I close my eyes and hug her even tighter "Love you too Tay"

"Mama can we play Mario?"

"You sound like Jamie" I smile and tickle her side "Of course we can, just, we should eat first, you help me with breakfast?"

"Of course Mama"

"Good girl" I take her hand "Remember what I said, okay?"

"Okay.."


	10. Chapter 10

"She got high?! Oh my God.. Ally! You have your hands full with that one don't ya"

"Well you are her godmother so I need advise Abbie! What do I do?"

"By the sounds of it, you and Casey have it covered. Al, you're a good Mom, both you and Casey are. You don't need my help" Abbie smiles and I take her hand

"Thanks hon'"

"No problem Al.. I cant believe she got high! What a little rebel you have there.."

"Abs I nearly killed her when she came in.. Casey had to throw me out"

She laughs and I smile "Al, shes a kid. Let her get all this out of the way now before college when you cant control her anymore"

"I never thought of that. Anyway, forget that! Not long left now!"

"Yeah, just under a month"

"Wow.. Abs that flew by.. Hows Jason handling everything?"

"Okay.. At the start I think he thought he was going to be replaced but he realised both of us will still love him, very much"

"Olivia Benson has changed you"

She laughs "What can I say, she has an effect on me"

"I'm glad Abs-"

My cell rings and I see Taylor's name flash up.. She never calls me, always texts, unless theres something wrong

"Baby? Is everything okay? Whats wrong"

"Mama, you need to come home. Jamie is really sick"

"Okay. Tay I'll be right home" i hang up and grab my bag

"Abs! I'm so sorry! I'll call later!"

I rush out and sprint to the apartment, which makes me realise I'm not as fit as I used to be

I run in and find Taylor holding a cloth to her brothers head and holding a bucket for him to be sick in

"Mama" he whines and I sit him into my lap and prop the sick bucket between my legs

"Oh honey" I run my hand over his head and feel how high his temperature is

I smooth back his sweat filled fare hair and tell Taylor to draw me a cool bath, I need to take his temperature down somehow

I cuddle him close "Jamie, baby? Its okay alright?"

He buries further into me and I rub up and down his back

Taylor slips the bucket from between my knees and tells me the bath is ready

I rush him in and sit him in, clothes and all into the cool water, praying it'd help

"Taylor what happened? Did he eat, drink, take anything while I was gone?"

"No Mama.. He passed out though. Thats why I called and then he started to look really sick"

"Good girl"

I use a cloth to bring some of the cool water up to the boy's head

"Mama.. I still don't feel good"

He looks deathly pale and I tell Taylor to call Casey

"Mama, she had to go into work-"

"Call Kate, tell her its an emergency. Please try and get your Mother home Tay"

I turn back to the sick boy "Okay baby, you still aren't getting cooler okay? So I'm going to take you to hospital.."

"M'kay Mama" he drowses a little and I splash him with the cool water, which alerts him

"Baby, you need to stay awake okay? Can you do that for Mama?"

He just groans softly and I strip him off and dry him with the towel from the back of the door.

I slip on a light sleeveless top and shots onto Jamie, who is now beginning to feel like a rag doll

Taylor rushes in "Mom's on her way-"

"There's no time, we have to get him to the hospital"

She nods and calls Casey back as we rush to the car. What the hell is wrong with my son!

xx

"Mrs Cabot?" I jump from my chair and walk over to the doctor, Taylor behind me

"Ma'am, your son has an infection of the blood. It travelled to his heart and caused all the symptoms you witnessed today"

"Okay? What? is he alright?"

"Well.. Its very touch and go. We have him sedated at the minute and we are giving him dosages of antibiotics to fight the infection"

"Could he die?" I ask and I feel the tears roll down my cheeks

"Be optimistic Ma'am.. Thats the worst case scenario"

"Optimistic! Are you joking! My son is sedated with a severe blood infection! You find something for me to be optimistic about!-"

"Mama.." Taylor says behind me, her voice cracked and I turn to her

She sobs into me and I pull her close "Baby, its okay. He's gonna be okay. Sweetie don't cry"

"He's in room 204" the doctor says and I nod

"Thank you. C'mon Tay, lets go see him"

She takes my hand and I squeeze it "Baby, wheres Mom? Did she say?"

"Traffic Mama.. She's trying"

"Good, if she calls, don't talk to her about Jamie okay, if she asks give me the phone, okay?"

"Okay Mama"

"Good"

We walk in and I see his lifeless little body lying there and I nearly vomit

Oh god.

I feel myself start to fall and Taylor attempts to prop me up

She helps me stagger to the chairs beside the bed and she walks over to Jamie and kisses his head

"Okay, little man"

I smile despite the tears rolling down my cheeks and I hear the door fly open

"Alex?! Tay? How is he? Whats wrong?!" Casey asks and I stand up and pull her into me

"He has a blood infection, it spread to his heart. They have him sedated and their using antibiotics to fight it"

"Oh God.." She breaks down crying into me and Taylor comes over to us and I open my arm and let her slip in

"He'll be okay" I say and Casey breaks away and sits over beside him, running her hand through his hair

In this family it really is one disaster after another.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alex.. You need to sleep" Casey whispers from the couch across the room and I sigh

"Casey, I cant sleep. You can.. Just sleep. I'm okay"

"Al.. He's sedated. At least come lie with me" she opens her arms and I walk over to her

"He'll be okay sweetie" She says and I nod, mutely

She kisses me "He will. The doctors even said that the antibiotics seem to be working.."

"Yeah.. I just.. Casey, you didn't see him sitting in that bath, drowsy.. He was so sick, green in the face.. I-I didn't know what to do, what to say to make him feel better! I was so scared.."

"Baby," she cups my cheek "you saved his life. I'd say you did a damn good job. You tried to cool him and kept him awake, then you got him here. You got him help"

I cuddle into her and feel the tears roll down my cheeks

"Casey he has to be okay.." I sob into her

"Don't cry Al, he's a little fighter. He can get better. He will get better"

"I-I just.."

"I know Alexandra. I know" she soothes and I rest my eyes

"Baby, sleep" she says and I nod and feel her hand run through my hair as I slip asleep

xx

"Mama? Are you okay?" Taylor asks me as I drink my coffee and I nod

"Yeah.. You?"

"Mama.. Don't lie.. I heard you crying last night"

I sigh "I was worried and tired and it all caught up with me Tay, honestly, I'm okay now. I'm just worried about your brother"

"We all are" Casey says sitting in beside me and Taylor eats her breakfast

"You really okay Al?" Casey asks quietly and I nod

"Yeah.. Yeah. He'll be okay"

"I'm happy you're feeling better baby, last night you were crying in your sleep"

"Oh god" I sigh and she squeezes my hand

"You're stressed its okay"

"I wish I could just go asleep and wake up when this is all better.. I just hate seeing him so sick"

"Me too baby.. Me too"

"I'm going back up Casey, you stay with Tay, let her eat"

"Al, you need to eat too-"

"I have coffee Case, I'm okay, I'll get something later"

"Okay.. Okay. See you when we go up"

"Yeah.. See you then"

xx

I remember holding him for the first time. I knew he was our baby from that moment.

His sweet, gummy little smile at me when we played with him and Casey's tears over how perfect he is. How he's ours.

His first steps over to me and Taylor clapping for him as he smiles up at us.

Me and him playing soccer in the back yard and Racer knocking him over chasing the ball, but Jamie still smiled and just got to his feet, claiming he was a 'bad dog' but rubbing his side affectionately.

When Racer died... All of us lying together on the porch, just holding each other.

His first goal on the soccer team.. He was so proud and insisted on calling us all to look, despite all of us already looking, smiles on our faces and a few tears in our eyes.

"Mama.." Taylor whispers, putting her hand on my shoulder and I jump

"Tay.. You scared me"

"Al, we were calling you" Casey cuts in and I sigh

"Sorry.. Just thinking"

"About?"

"A lot.. Racer.."

Casey smiles sadly and sits in beside me "Miss him too?"

"Yeah.. A lot"

"Me too" Casey says and takes my hand "What else were you thinking of?"

"Jamie.. When we first saw him, held him. How you cried. His first steps.. His first goal in soccer. When Racer died"

Taylor sits into my lap and rests into me and I loop an arm around her

"He'll be okay. I'm just upsetting you all.. Sorry"

"Don't be sorry Mama.. Its nice thinking about it"

"Yeah Al, it is"

I pull them both closer and Casey kisses my cheek

"I love you, all of you" she kisses Taylor's cheek and runs her hand through Jamie's hair.

"Case, call Abbie. I was eating lunch with her yesterday when Tay called and I just left and said I'd call, and well, I didn't.. You need to let her know"

"Of course Al.. I'll call now. You two relax okay?"

"Okay Mom"

"Okay Case, thanks for calling her"

"No problem honey"


	12. Chapter 12

"Ally! How is he?" Abbie asks as she walks into the room and I stand to hug her

"Abs, you should be resting, not here"

"We're here to be with you" Abbie says and I notice Olivia talking to Casey and Taylor sitting with Jason "How is he?"

"I-I don't know. They say he's improving but he's still sedated"

"Oh hon' he'll get better.. Don't worry" she kisses my hand and I smile

"Thanks Abs"

Olivia walks over and sits with Abbie and I

"Hey Al, how are you holding up?"

"I'm okay.. Tired"

Olivia grips my hand

"He'll be okay Al.."

"Yeah, I hope so. He's just so little there.."

"Yeah, but he's getting better, slowly. How's Case and Taylor handling it?"

"Casey is dealing better than me.. Thats not hard though, I'm constantly in bits. Taylor is worried.. about Jamie, Casey, me.."

"Shes a smart girl.. well, she has her slip ups"

I smile "Yeah.. but she is amazing. All of them are" I blink back my tears and Casey walks over and sits beside me, slipping her hand into my free one

"Did I hear that we're all amazing?"

I smile "You'd hear that wouldn't you?"

"If you both need anything we're here okay?" Olivia offers and Casey nods

"Thanks Liv.. Both of you, thanks"

"No problem, We just want you all to be okay" Abbie says

"We will be"

xx

"Mama?" I hear Jamie and I think I'm dreaming

My eyes open and I see him looking up at me terrified

"Little man.. I'm here okay? Calm down. We are in hospital. Mom, Taylor me and you, we all are here baby. You were sick and we brought you here. You understand?" I ask as I cup his cheek and he nods

"Casey!" I call and she starts awake

"He's awake!" I say and she rushes over

"Mom!" He smiles and Casey kisses his head

"Oh baby! You're okay"

"Honey, do you remember what happened?" I ask and he shakes his head

"No Mama.."

"Okay.. Remember you were at the house? Taylor called me to come home because you didn't feel good?"

"You gave me a bath?" He asks and I smile

"Yeah sweetie, I did"

"I didn't feel good.. I was tired"

"I know baby, well we brought you here and they made you all better"

"I'm still tired" he says and Casey smiles

"Thats okay buddy, go back asleep"

He looks to me and I nod "Its okay baby, we'll be here when you wake up"

He nods and lays back down and Casey and I slip either side of him. After a minute she links our hands

"You okay?" I ask and she smiles

"Never better"


	13. Chapter 13

*1 Month Later*

"Jamie! Slow down or you'll fall!" Casey calls and I laugh as the boy keeps running, maybe even faster than before Casey scolded him

"Baby we'll have to get back soon, I don't fancy leaving Tay for too long, ya know?"

"Oh, now who doesn't trust her" Casey questions lightly and I smile

"Not that.. I just don't want anything to happen at home while we're gone"

"I understand.." After a minute she turns back to me "Oh yeah, did she talk about that girl to you anymore?"

"No.. Not since the morning after the night of the party.."

"You think she likes her?" She takes a sip of her soda and offers me the can, which I take

"I don't know.. Have you noticed shes texting a lot lately? Maybe they are more than just friends.."

"You notice how much she texts?"

"We have to keep an eye on her.. I don't know, I just want to make sure she's safe"

"I know.. Maybe we should talk to her, ya know? Maybe if we ask, she'll tell us?"

I scoff "The last time I asked, she lied to my face, several times"

"She had a reason though. I know when I was a kid, I never told Mom and Dad about what I did, where I went, who I was dating.. Most teenagers aren't one hundred percent honest with their parents"

"Really, I'm shocked" I theatrically gasp and she smiles

"Ah, your sarcasm, one of your most attractive qualities" she says, also using sarcasm

"We need to stop talking in sarcasm" I smile and she kisses my cheek

"Its nice.."

"What is? Talking in sarcasm?"

"No, seeing you so happy.. I don't know, you have a glow about you and when you smile, you look even more beautiful than usual"

"Wow.. That was so smooth Case.. Keep talking like that and I might just jump ya"

"Yeah?" She raises an eyebrow and I slide my hand up her thigh

"Yeah.."

"Al, we cant.. Not here-"

"I know. Its just a little fun baby, chill" I look over to Jamie and see him on the slide, then Casey pulls me back to this conversation

"You did not just tell me to 'chill'.. Baby, you aren't 19 anymore, please don't use that word"

I smile "I'm definitely not 19 Casey, I think I have more experience than that" I wink and she blushes

"Yeah, I bet you do"

"You bet.. Hmm, now there's a wager I'd go all in on"

"You? Alexandra Cabot, the woman who hates to gamble, I'm in shock" She smirks and I move my lips to her ear

"I'll show you later baby, how good I can make you feel, how I can make you scream and beg to cum-"

"Alexandra.." She warns and I smile innocently

"What?"

xx

"Case, go up and get Tay, tell her I have dinner"

"Sure.."

She walks up the stairs and Jamie stays with me, helping to dish up the dinner and after a minute Casey rushes into the kitchen, white as a ghost

"Case? Baby, what is it?"

"I-I-I... need to sit down"

I hear Taylor run down the stairs and comes to the kitchen

"Mom! Its not what you think!"

"Really?! Please explain that in a different way"

"Casey what is it?" I ask taking her hand

"Ask our daughter" she says cooly and I look up at Taylor who blushes

"Mom walked in when me and Charlie were, um, kissing"

"Half naked! ..and I still feel like I'm going to vomit"

"Was it that repulsive?!" Taylor hisses and I put my hand over hers

"Thats not what she means! Go upstairs.. Seriously. And get that girl out of here. I need to calm down your Mother

"Mama-"

"Go Tay, I'll talk to you in a minute"

I kneel down and place my hands on Casey's knees

"Baby.. Its okay"

"A-Al she had nearly no clothes on! If we were gone any longer-"

"She mightn't have.. She told me after the party that Sam wanted to have sex with her but she didn't. That surely didn't change in a nearly a couple of months?"

"Al.. You didn't see her"

"I know.."

"Our little girl.. I still feel ill. I walked in and saw her on top of that girl and I couldn't believe it, s-she really is growing up Al, too soon"

"I'll talk to her, okay? You and Jamie eat"

"Okay.."

xx

"Taylor.. Whats going on with you?" I ask walking into the room and she blushes "Tay, don't be embarrassed, just talk to me, its okay. I was your age once too"

"Its just.. We were making out and well, she slipped her hands up my shirt.. It felt nice so I-I took off my shirt and she took off hers.. Thats all Mom saw Mama, we weren't doing anything else, I swear"

"And I believe you but Tay, your Mom nearly passed out.. She wasn't expecting to see that, You need to talk to her.."

"I will Mama.."

"Taylor, I understand that you are getting older and you want to do things but you have lots of time, lots, please don't rush into stuff okay? I don't want you to regret anything"

"Thanks Mama" she nods and I turn to leave

"Mama?"

I turn back and close in the door

"Yeah baby?"

"What we were doing felt.. right. I know that doesn't mean much to you but, I just want you to know I wasn't just randomly trying stuff.. I care about her"

"Yeah? Well sweetheart, then stick with her, just, don't rush, you'll know when its really right Tay"

"Thanks Mama"

"No problem sweetheart"

I walk down and see Casey on the couch, looking through our photo albums and I smile

"Case.. Where Jamie?"

"Playing soccer out the back"

"Oh.. You feeling better?"

"Depends, What did she say?"

I smile "Shes a smart girl Case, she just got a little carried away with that girl.."

"Carried away?!-"

"Oh Casey, don't play innocent, at her age I bet you got carried away a few times and more than she did too"

She blushes and I smile "See, its not just her.. Just, give her a break okay? She is smart, when its right she'll do it.."

"Al.." I see the tears in her eyes and I cup her cheek

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I just wish she was our baby again.. I know what happens at her age, I know what I did and the though of her doing things like that.."

"Mom?" I hear Taylor ask and we both look up at the girl standing at the foot of the stairs

"Yeah?" Casey replies and Taylor walks over to her

"I-I, um, I'm sorry you saw what you saw.. I know it surprised you"

"Yeah"

"Mom, like I told Mama, we weren't doing what you think.. Well, not as much as you think"

"So, what? You were.."

"Just making out.. Mom, and when she put her hands under my shirt it felt, nice.. So I took it off.. Mom, I didn't have sex with her"

She nods and I clasp her hand "She's a good girl and I talked to her, didn't I Tay?"

She nods and I squeeze her hand

"She's smart. Stop worrying Casey"

"Thanks Mama" Taylor smiles and I kiss Casey's cheek

"Taylor, we have dinner there for you, you need to eat, Casey, come upstairs I need to talk to you"

xx

"What did you want to-"

I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers and I put my arms around her waist. She moves her hands up my body and into my hair and I moan

We break apart and she pulls me close

"What was that for?" She rasps, obviously aroused and I smirk

"The thought of you getting carried away.. Fucking me.. I've been thinking about kissing you like that since the park"

"Yeah?" She slips her hand up my thigh and I don't stop her, instead I lead her back to the bed

"We have to be quick" I say and she smiles

"Baby, something tells me you'll be cuming fairly fast-"

"Casey, hurry"

"If you say so" she smirks and I lay back on the bed as she strips me down

"Casey, the door-"

"We wont be at this long enough to be disturbed Al"

I moan and she shushes me, pulling my trousers and panties off with great finesse

She slips her hands over me and I moan quietly

"C-Case, please, my clit"

She moves her head down to my centre and buries her head into me

I moan out and she flicks her tongue over my clit

"Oh Christ!" My hips jackknife and she smiles into me

"Yeah, let go for me, come on Al, cum baby"

"I-I cant Casey! Please! Use your fingers!"

She smiles and moves up my body, nipping skin as she does and when she reaches my neck, begins sucking and nipping lightly

"Case! Casey, please"

She pushes into me and I pull a pillow over and muffle my cries of pleasure

"You like that Ally? Cum baby, come on, let me feel you cum" she moves faster, the pounding in my clit matching my heart rate

My hips buck again and Casey pushes the pillow away, capturing my lips in hers and I feel myself go over the edge

She swallows my scream and when she pulls away I whimper at the loss

She runs her hand up my arm "You okay?"

"I-I.."

"Rest Al.." She kisses my cheek and after a minute I stand, my legs still like jelly

"Its alright Al.. I have ya" she props me up and I smile as she kisses down my shoulder

"Alex, that was amazing. You are amazing. You're so beautiful" she runs her fingers over my neck and I see her smile

"What?"

"I sorta, marked you"

"Yeah?" I look in the mirror and gasp "Casey! How will I cover this!"

"Scarf?"

"Casey, its like, twenty degrees! How will I explain the scarf"

"You could just go down like that?"

I sigh "That hardly helps"

"I think it'd be sexy-"

"Fine. I'll go down but if they notice I swear-"

"They wont. Jamie's too busy playing soccer and Tay is stuck in her cell, just do it, be wild"

"Wild" I smile "Sure.."


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hi everyone, glad you are all reading, I was just wondering if you'd mind reviewing? It doesn't seem to be getting the same reception as the others did? If you have any suggestions for the plot let me know (and don't worry, Abbie and Olivia will start coming into the story more from here) Thanks..

xx

"Answer the fucking phone Casey" I moan into the darkness and she huffs and connects the call

"Hello?" She gruffly says and then I hear her perk up

"Oh! Olivia.. Is she okay? What about the baby? Oh sweetie.. I'm sure she'll be fine.. Listen, we'll call over now, I don't want you alone.. No, we'll get Tay to mind him.. Its okay Liv"

I watch as Casey hops out of bed and tells me to hurry

"Whats going on?" I ask pulling on my trousers

"Abbie, something happened, she lost massive amounts of blood and the baby isn't getting enough oxygen.. Liv is terrified, I'll wake Tay, tell her we have to go"

"Okay" I throw on my top and rush to the kitchen and grab my purse and Taylor rushes down the stairs

"Mama! Bring me and Jamie, Mom can take us and Jason back here and I'll babysit until Aunt Olivia needs me to"

"Good girl! Good idea.. Grab your brother, try to leave him sleeping"

"Will do Mama"

Taylor, carrying Jamie, and Casey are all at the bottom of the stairs a couple of minutes later and I unlock the front door

"Right, lets go!"

xx

"Aunt Olivia!" Taylor calls and Liv looks up as we rush down to meet her

"Whats going on Liv? I-Is she okay?" I ask and Taylor asks Casey to grab Jason

"Liv," Casey starts l, lifting the other sleeping boy into her arms "We're going to take the boys and Tay back to the house, she said she'd babysit for as long as we need her"

"Thank you Taylor" Olivia hugs her and Taylor kisses her cheek

"No problem 'Liva"

We watch them leave and when the go around the corner I take Liv's hand

"Whats going on? Are they okay?"

"I don't know.. She got bad pains and ya know, cause she's late I brought her in, when she was in the car she realised the blood.. God Al.. It was horrible, I didn't know what to think.. We got inside and the doctors explained she needs surgery.. Something about a rupture.."

"They can fix it right?"

"I-I don't know Al" she cries into me and I hold her close

"Sshh Liv, c'mon now. Don't cry. She's strong, I'm sure they both are. This'll be okay"

"What if its not? What if I loose them both Al? I-I couldn't"

"You wont Liv.. The doctors will do everything they can to fix them up"

xx

"Al?" Casey asks rushing in and sitting beside me, taking my hand

"Where's Liv?"

"NICU"

"Oh god.. Is the baby okay?"

"Critical.. She's beautiful Casey"

"She? Abs always wanted a girl.."

"Hows the kids? Taylor handling them?"

"Yeah, shes set Al, don't worry. Hows Abbie?"

"Better. Doctors said the blood is being replaced and shes patched up" Casey runs her hand up Abbie's arm

"I hope shes not in any pain"

"Me too Casey.. Oh I just hope this works out. Poor Liv, she looks shattered"

"Maybe you should try to get her to sleep"

"Case, she wont sleep now. Would you sleep if it was me?"

"Good point.."

"Alex? How is she?" Olivia asks from the door and she walks over to Abbie and kisses her softly

"Getting better Liv. How's the baby?"

"Not good.. She's really sick" Casey stands up and pulls Olivia into a hug

"This'll be okay honey" she coos and Olivia sobs into her

"They need to be okay Casey! W-What if one of them... Both of them-"

"They wont sweetie. They wont. Abbie is improving and I'm sure that little baby girl is a fighter, just like her mommies"

Olivia smiles watery and hugs Casey again "Thanks Case"

"S'okay Liv. Olivia you looked shattered, why don't you try and rest? I'll stay here with Abbie and Al can stay with the baby and we'll wake you if there's any change"

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate this, all of it"

xx

"Tay? Hows everything going at home?" I ask and the girl laughs

"Mama, its simple! They are playing soccer now, I just made them up some lunch"

I hear the smile in her voice and I smile too

"Thats good sweetie, I'm glad you aren't having any trouble"

"Mama, how's Aunt Abbie?"

"Sick sweetie.. And they had a baby girl"

"Aww, how is she"

"Sick too.. I'm here with her at the minute baby"

"Can I come see her?"

"Maybe tomorrow baby, I want to see if Aunt Abbie wakes up.. I'll come over later tonight, I'll get you three some dinner and drop it over then, okay?"

"Okay Mama, thanks"

"No problem baby girl"


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey baby girl" I smile down at the child who looks up at me, life really starting to come into her

Its been two weeks and Abbie still hasn't woken up. She contracted a severe chest infection which put her back by a bit but the doctors reckon she should wake up soon enough

Olivia is at home with Jason, she needed to get out of this place it was driving her insane and the only way I could get her to relax and go home was by promising to stay with the baby the whole time.

And I have. I haven't left her side and Casey hasn't left Abbie's.

She's really worried for the woman, we all are.

xx

"Mama.. How is she?" Taylor asks walking in and I turn to face her

"Hiya baby, she's good. Where's Jamie?"

"Down with Mom and Aunt Abbie"

"Oh. How is he? Is he treating you okay? Not fighting too much"

She smiles at me "Ah no Mama, he is sweet. We went cycling today"

"Yeah.. Good. I'm glad you're getting out"

"Me too, there is only so much soccer I can handle"

I laugh "Oh baby, now you know how I feel with your Mom"

She walks over and hugs me "I miss having you at home Mama"

"I miss you too baby girl, but we need to help Liv and Abbie, and this little one" I tickle the girls stomach and Taylor smiles

"I miss having a baby in the house"

I smile "Yeah? Me too, if I'm honest. Even when you were toddlers.. You were both so cute, innocent"

"Did you and Mom want anymore kids?"

I sigh "I don't know baby.. To be honest, I'm happy with you two, both of you and your Mom are all I need baby"

"Yeah, but did you ever want more kids?"

"Why Tay? You seem very passionate about it"

"No.. Its just, I wouldn't mind another sibling.. If you wanted, ya know?"

"Well, we'll keep that in mind Tay" I kiss her head and Casey walks in, Jamie in her arms

"Hi baby.. How is everyone?"

xx

"Hey Case?" I ask and she turns to face me as we lay on the hospital couch

"Yeah babe?"

"Taylor and I had a talk today.."

"Oh.. That doesn't sound good"

"No, no. It was just.. interesting"

"Yeah? What was it?"

"She said she wouldn't mind if we had another kid"

"Oh.. Okay"

"Okay? Thats it?"

"Well.. Do you want another baby?"

"I-I never thought about it, I'm happy, but she got me thinking"

"And?"

"I-I.. don't know. Al, I'm 45-"

"Don't base this on age sweetie.. Its not like we're on a time restraint"

"Am I not too old-?"

"No. You aren't Alexandra. Not even a little"

"I don't know Casey.."

"Baby, listen, if you want another kid, say the word and we'll see what we can do, but I don't want you thinking you're too old. Anyway, we could always adopt an older child? It wouldn't have to be a baby"

"Yeah.. Good idea. We'll think about it Case. Do you want more kids, you didn't say much?"

"Sweetheart, when you're happy, I'm happy. If you want another child, thats okay with me. If you don't, thats okay too"

"I love you Casey"

"Love you too baby"


	16. Chapter 16

"Alex.. You need to come home"

"Casey, I'm helping Abs with the baby while Liv's in work, whats up?"

"Taylor ran in the door in floods of tears and she wont tell me why"

"What? Yeah, I'll come home Case, comfort her"

"Okay Al, hurry"

xx

I walk in to the room and find Casey with the sobbing girl in her arms

"Tay? Baby, whats going on? Whats upset you"

She shakes her head and I look at Casey who nods and I slip in where she was sitting, pulling Taylor closer to me and I run my hand through her hair

"C'mon baby, talk to me. Whats going on?"

"I'm so sick of this" she cries and I sigh

"Of what baby? Whats wrong?"

"I-I have no friends"

"What? Baby, of course you do-"

"I don't Mama.. It came out in school, about Ryan"

"Ryan?"

"The boy who did stuff to me.."

"Oh.. Oh sweetheart"

"I didn't want them to know! I knew this would happen!"

"Baby, whats happening in there?"

"All my 'friends' aren't speaking to me and the others are all laughing and calling me names in the corridor, pushing me into lockers"

"Oh honey, I'll go in there-"

"No! Mama please! Please!" She sobs harder into me and I rest my hand on her back

"Baby, I need to stop this. You need to be safe in school and you obviously aren't-"

"I really wont be of you go in Mama... Please, please, promise you wont go in"

"Baby, I cant promise that I wont go in there, you are upset.. I don't want you being upset"

"Mama, you cant go in! You cant! It'll just get worse! I'll be a tattle tail! Please Mama!"

I place my hand on the back of her neck

"Okay. Okay. I won't go in, for now. But sweetheart, if it gets worse, I want you to tell me, I mean in Tay. I want to know"

She just nods and I hold her "Oh my baby.. Don't cry sweetie. What about Charlie?"

"She isn't in my school, shes in the city"

"Oh baby. I'm sorry. Hey, how about you have her over? She can stay the night if you'd like?"

"Really?" She asks and I nod

"Yeah baby, but remember, nothing funny"

"I know Mama"

"It'll do you good to have her here Tay, call her, honestly, anyway, I'd love to meet her"

"Thanks Mama" she sniffs and before I go I turn back

"Baby, Why didn't you want to tell your Mom any of this?"

"I-I feel better talking to you"

I brush her hair back "Baby, she's a great listener, you should open up to Mom too"

"Okay Mama"

"Good girl, now, I'll let her know Charlie is coming over"

"Thanks Mama"

xx

I stand at the door and Casey walks up behind me

"What're you doing-"

"Sshhh!" I gesture listening again and I hear Taylor crying

"Baby.. C'mere" I hear the girl coo and Taylor sobs harder

Casey takes my hand as we listen

"Char, its a joke! All I hear is 'slut', 'dyke', 'whore' and I just I cant.. I cant"

"Taylor, listen, you are so sweet, beautiful, amazing. Please, don't let them horrible, arrogant, people get to you.. Baby, you are a wonderful person, please, don't let them upset you"

"Its hard Charlie! I-I wanted to hurt myself today again"

"Taylor! No! No, okay! None of that! Listen to me! You are amazing! I knew that since the moment I laid eyes on you. You're perfect Tay, please, promise me you wont hurt yourself again"

"I didn't say I would Char, I just.. I wanted to for like a millisecond in school"

Casey squeezes my hand and I wipe the tears going down my cheeks

"Taylor, you need to talk to your Moms about this"

"I-I cant.. They'd be so disappointed in me-"

"They wouldn't. Oh sweetie, they'd understand, they would"

"How could they! How Charlie!?"

"They would sweetheart, I promise. You need to understand that they'd be a little angry at first, upset, they'd understand. You need to talk to them-"

"Yeah... Tay, you do" I say from the door and both of the girls spin around to face me

"I-I'm going to go play soccer with Jamie" Charlie says and Taylor grabs her hand

"What'll I do now?" I hear her whisper and Charlie kisses her cheek

"Just talk to them Taylor"


	17. Chapter 17

"Taylor... Whats going on?"

"Mama.."

"No. No, Taylor. Please, start talking to me, to us."

Casey sits beside me and Taylor pulls away from us

"I-I cut"

Casey takes her hand "Baby, why?"

"I just started to feel so down. So horrible. Then it all happened with Ryan-"

"This was before that?!" I snap and Casey glares at me

"Mama, I'm sorry-"

"No, honey, don't apologise" I amend "Please, keep talking"

"I use my Razor"

"Okay" Casey nods and I run my hand over her leg

"Tay? Why didn't you say something?"

"I-I was scared.. Scared you'd make me stop. You'd be angry"

"We aren't angry Tay, not at all" Casey says and Taylor bursts into tears

"I'm sorry"

"C'mon, sweetie, its not your fault" Casey holds the crying girl and I rest my hand on her shoulder

"Where did you cut sweetheart?"

"My thighs" she whispers and I nod

"Okay.."

We both watch as she slips her trousers down and I feel lightheaded seeing the scars marring her skin, my daughters beautiful skin.

"Oh God.." I rush out of the room and to the bathroom, gagging violently, and puking into the toilet bowl

I feel the sweat pump from me and another wave of nausea hits.

After a minute I feel Casey's arms around me "Its okay Alexandra. Its okay"

"No! No its not! Our daughter is self harming! Whats going on Casey! Why is everything just going so fucking wrong!"

"Alex, its not all wrong! Hey, c'mon, its okay Al, we can pull through this, like everything else Al, we can"

"I'm the worst Mother in the world! How had this been happening and I didn't notice! I never noticed! Noticed my own daughter hurting herself! How could I be so blind"

"Mama.." Taylor says from the door and I turn to face her

"Baby.. I-I.."

"Mama, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're a great Mom! You and Mom are great. P-Please don't cry Mama" she wraps her arms around my neck and I grip onto her, pulling her close

"Oh Tay.. You could've talked. Talked to me, talked to Mom, Abbie, Olivia, anyone.. Why'd you have to do that to yourself?"

"It felt better Mama.. I felt good. I'm sorry.. Please, forgive me"

"Oh sweetheart, I'm not mad at you. C'mere" I turn further into her and she sobs again

"Taylor, I need you to promise us something" Casey says and Tay pulls back from me and looks to Casey

"Taylor, I don't want you to do it anymore. You need to talk, not cut. Baby, I know its hard, I know, but you need to realise that me and your Mother are here for you 24/7. Whenever you want to talk, no matter what you need to talk about, talk to us. We love you and we want you to be okay"

"I haven't cut in a a couple of weeks.. What you heard with me and Charlie was just what I thought.."

"Baby, you don't need to think like that anymore. We can help" I offer and she nods

"Thanks.. both of you"

xx

I walk to the back garden, soda's in hand, and I stand on the porch quietly when I hear the girls talking from the lounge chair

"Mama blamed herself"

"Tay.. C'mon, she knows its not her fault baby. She just needs sometime.."

"I knew I shouldn't have said anything.."

"Baby, you must feel a little better now? Having them know?"

"I guess.."

"It'll be okay Tay, It will. You just need to let them take it in.. Its a big thing"

"I know.. I just feel bad, I guess"

"You don't need to baby. They love you, your Mom's and Jamie, they love you so much and thats apparent. Just, give them time sweetheart"

"Thanks Char"

I walk on the porch loud enough to attract the girls attention and I see the girls lying together and a smile splits across my face

"Hey girls, I brought soda, that okay?"

"Thanks Mrs Cabot" Charlie sits up and takes the cans

"Thanks Mama"

"You need anything else?" I ask and Taylor shakes her head

"No thanks Mrs Cabot" Charlie answers verbally

"Okay, if you need anything, let me know"

"Thanks Mama"

xx

"Alex.. Sweetie, you need to relax" Casey rubs my shoulders, trying to remove the knots and I moan

"I'm trying to relax, I am.."

"Stuff about Taylor still bothering you?"

"Sorta.."

"You wanna talk?"

"I... Casey, do you ever feel like its just one thing after another with us? We get over one thing and something else comes along then when we get over that, something else happens.."

"Yeah, that is pretty true but baby, we can get through it. We can.."

"I guess.."

"Al," she kisses me and holds me close "C'mon, you said it, she's a smart kid. With our help, we can make sure shes okay Al, we can"

"Maybe we should ask Liv to talk to her?"

"Why?"

"She was always close with Olivia. She might tell her stuff she mightn't want us to know"

"What else could she be hiding?"

"I don't know Al.. I really don't. But we can ask Liv. I'm sure she'd talk to Tay"

"Yeah.. Okay. I'll call her in the morning"


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't even want to be here"

"Well Taylor, suck it up, your Mom's wanted me to talk to you, and I will"

"About what? I told them everything.."

"Did you? Everything.. really everything. There is nothing you would feel more comfortable talking to me about?"

"No 'Liva, there isn't"

"Why did you cut?"

"Just felt down I guess"

"You guess?"

"Yeah, I guess, its a figure of speech"

"Whatever, you clearly don't want to talk, even though it'll do nothing only help you"

"I don't need help Olivia! I'm okay! You and Mama think talking helps, it doesn't, trust me. Anyway, I'm over it now"

"Yeah and what about the next time you wanna cut? The urge you'll get to sink that blade down-"

"Stop it!"

"Why?"

"Because! Its not helping! Its not! If you all wanna help so bad, but out"

xx

"Wow... I'm sorry she was so stroppy Liv" I apologise and she dismisses me

"Trust me, I'm used to it. How was the appointment at the school?"

"Okay.. The principal was glad we talked with her, she said the necessary punishment will be given"

"So they are sending him to Juvy"

"I wish.. Expulsion she suggested, Casey and I agree"

"At least he wont be near her"

I sigh "Liv, she told me she didn't want me to go in and get him in trouble, shes being harassed" I feel a tear roll down my cheek and Olivia takes my hand

"Its okay. C'mon Al, she'll be okay, it'll be tough for her for a while but it'll work out. It all will. You and Casey love her and she needs your support, just show her you're 100% there"

"Thanks Liv. Hows everything going with Lucy?"

"No problem sweetie and good, she slept a lot last night, Abbie finally got a rest. She's dead on her feet Al.."

"Yeah, and she will be, you both will until sometime next year, have fun with that" I smirk and she slaps my side

"It will not last a year"

I laugh and pat her shoulder "Sure. Whatever you say.. Wait, Do you not remember Jason as a baby?"

"Jason was the quietest"

"But didn't sleep properly until he was well into a year old"

"True, I guess you're right"

I smile "I'm always right"

"Yeah, sure Al"

"Anyway, I better go. Casey is in bed at home"

"Have fun" she winks

"Oh I wish. No, she is suffering with headaches lately.. Shes spent the last couple of days in agony.. If it gets any worse I might make her an appointment with the doctor"

"Good idea, you can never be too careful with headaches. Send her my love, I hope she feels better"

"Thanks Liv. I'll see you later"

"See ya Al"

xx

"Hey baby, how're ya feeling?" I run my hand up her side and she moans

"Case, you need to go to the doctor with this, its really starting to get bad"

"I-I'm okay Al"

"Casey, you are not okay. We cant even open the curtains or your head gets worse"

"I know Al"

"I'll wait till tomorrow but if you aren't better, I'll make you an appointment"

"Okay, thanks Al"

"No problem baby. Now, I'll grab you more aspirin, are you hungry?"

She mumbles no and I kiss her cheek

"Okay, I'll get more painkillers"

"Thanks baby"

"No problem Case"

xx

I'm sitting on the couch when Taylor sits in beside me

"Mama is Mom okay?"

"I don't know baby girl, she's having some really bad headaches"

"Oh.. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No baby, thanks though.. Actually Tay, tomorrow, I might bring your Mom to the doctor so if you don't mind could you look after Jamie?"

"Of course Mama.. Whatever you need"

"Good girl.." I kiss her cheek "Oh, by the way, I was talking to Olivia-"

"Mama-"

"No Taylor, listen. I wasn't happy with your attitude towards her. She is worried about you, we all are. We just want you to be safe and happy.. Don't treat any of us like that for trying to help you Taylor"

She lowers her eyes "Okay Mama, sorry"

"Thank you. And I expect an apology to Olivia as well"

"Okay"

"Good girl, now, do you wanna choose something to watch?" I hand her the remote and she smiles

"Thanks Mama"

I walk out to the kitchen to grab some soda's for us and as I grab the can I hear her call for me

"Mama! Mama! Guess whats on!"

I laugh to myself "Whats on baby?"

"Phantom Of The Opera!"

"Ooh okay! I'll be in in a sec!"

"Can we have popcorn?"

"Sure, toffee or regular?"

"Toffee please!"

"Okay baby" I smile and grab the popcorn and as I walk back in I hear Taylor singing 'The Phantom Of The Opera'

"You're good baby" I say sitting in beside her and she blushes

"Thanks Mama"

"You don't sing much, ya know, compared to how often I see you with those headphones stuck in your ears"

"I don't listen to them that much"

"Every time I go to talk I have to shout to get your attention because not only have you both headphones in but, its loud enough we can all hear it"

She smiles "Yeah, I like music loud"

"And I like my children being able to hear"

"What?" She laughs and I join in

"Smart ass"

"And you love me"

"I do" I kiss her cheek and we look back to the film

"Love you too Mama"


	19. Chapter 19

"Casey, baby, come on we need to bring you to the doctor over this"

"Al, I'm okay, just leave it"

"Casey, come on, please, for me, just come to the doctors, just to get checked over, or at least to get stronger painkillers"

She closes her eyes and I gently run my hand through her hair "Please Case, just get checked out"

"M'kay fine"

xx

"Alex what if this is something big"

I glance over to her from the drivers seat and see her resting back against the chair, eyes closed

"Casey, there is no point guessing what it is. Listen sweetie, even if it is something big we'll work through it. Don't stress"

"What if its a tumour-"

"Stop guessing. Please, guesses like that worry me"

"Worry you? I'm freaking out Al"

"I know honey. But there is no point until the doctor tells us whats going on, when he does, then, if we need to, we can freak out and cry and scream or whatever we need to do, but Casey whatever he says, I'll still love you and hold you and support you, worst case scenario"

"Thank you" she squeezes my knee as we pull into the doctors and when I stop the car she sighs

"Okay lets get this over with"

xx

"Ladies, come in"

I support Casey as we walk back into the doctors office and he flashes me a soft, understanding smile

"Okay, Casey we did our tests and there is some good news, we've ruled out big things, tumours, inter cranial pressure and bacterial meningitis"

I squeeze Casey's hand

"Okay.." Casey prompts him to continue

"I think I have a fare idea of what it is but we'll need you to go to the hospital, to be sure. You told me that the blackness in front of your eyes and the light-headiness is common so you'll need a scan"

"A scan?" I ask and he nods

"Yeah, don't worry it isn't going to take long, the type Casey needs literally takes seconds"

"Oh.. Okay"

Casey fidgets with her top and looks back to the doctor

"What do you think it is?"

"Without the scan I wouldn't like to guess-"

"Please, guess"

"Okay, well, in my opinion, I think it could be a mild viral infection"

"Whats that? Is it serious?"

"No, not mild. Its where the layer around your brain thickens, inflames and swells a little. It causes dizziness, blackouts, neck and muscle aches, severe headaches, most of which you have, The good thing is, It isn't serious, it can be cleared with plenty of rest and a dose of antibiotics. I still want a scan, just to be one hundred percent. I'll write you a note to hand into the ER, they will take you sooner with the note"

"Thank you" I smile at him and he hands me the note

"Hope you feel better Casey"

"Thanks doctor" she smiles a little as we walk out and I slip my hand around her waist

"See, You were just freaking out by guessing"

"I'm thick" she laughs gently and I smile

"And thats a medical opinion. Seriously, I'm glad it isn't massive and they can cure you"

"Me too, my head feels like it'll blow"

"Not long left now baby" I pat her side and as I guide her into the car she moans

"Al, call Tay, make sure everything's alright"

"I called while you were getting your tests done, she fine babe, they both are, she mentioned being sick of soccer again and to get you home so you can play soccer instead"

She smiles at me "Yeah well Tay always did take after you"

"Hey! I don't dislike soccer"

"Why wont you watch it then?"

"I don't dislike playing soccer with Jamie, I dislike watching it"

"Right, whatever you say"


	20. Chapter 20

"Okay Casey, we've got your results in and your medical practitioner was right with his note, you have a viral infection"

"Okay, well he said I'd need antibiotics to treat it"

"You will, you actually need two different antibiotics to treat it"

"Okay"

"And, we advise that you take time off work if possible, they have a reputation of making people sick but they are the only antibiotics to treat the infection. And of course, you'll need to rest up, thats essential to healing"

"Great, okay"

"Now, thats really it, heres the prescription for the antibiotics, you take the liquid twice a day and the pills three times a day. Any questions?"

"No, I'm okay. Al?" She turns to me

"No, no, I'm good, thank you very much"

"No problem ladies" He nods curtly and leaves us alone and when he does I pull her into a hug

"I love you"

She sighs in relief "Love you too Al. Oh My God that pain relief is working so well, they shoulda just gave me a bag of that and sent me home"

I laugh and kiss her cheek "You'd build a tolerance eventually"

"I suppose.." She smiles at me and I take her hand

"C'mon, lets go get these meds and get home, I bet they're dying to know how you are"

"Were they worried?"

"Of course they were Casey"

She smiles "Its nice to hear they were worried about me"

"I was too"

"I know" she squeezes my hand "and you're amazing"

xx

We sit into the car and after a minute she turns to me

"Al, what would you think of going on holiday"

"On holiday? Sure.. Where?"

"Maybe we should go up to the cabin"

"Wow, the cabin, we haven't been there in years"

"Would that be okay? If you don't want to-"

"No, no I don't mind.."

"I just thought because of all the memories.."

"That weekend we got Tay, I never focus on the other memories Casey, I couldn't dwell on it"

"I'm so proud of you, ya know that? We had such a rough time and now we're stronger than ever, I'm so happy"

"Me too Case" She pulls me into a kiss "And anyway, I want the kids to see the cabin, Tay would love the scenery and Jamie would have plenty of room to play soccer"

Casey laughs "Yeah, and we can relax together"

I smile "The more we talk about it the better it sounds"

"I know right?" She kisses me again and runs her hand up my thigh

"Ya know, if we got some alone time there, I bet there would be a lot of fun to be had"

"Oh Case" I moan and she smirks

"Mmm, someones on edge"

"Its been a while"

"It has hasn't it? Well, I think we should remedy that"

"Here?"

"No, not here" she smiles "at home, Tay wants to stay in Charlie's tonight and well Jamie will fall asleep early enough.."

"Oh yeah, definitely"

She smirks "You're eager though, I like it"

xx

"Alex we don't have long-"

I kiss down her neck and she moans quietly into me

"Hurry! Before they notice we're gone!"

She begins to strip me, throwing my clothes randomly across the room

"Oh Casey!" I moan at her urgency, I feel as if we haven't had sex in months! Honestly, its only been a couple of weeks!

She yanks my panties down and I have to bite back a scream as she pushes up into me

"God Al, you're drenched"

"P-Please! Case!"

"Come on baby, thats it, get off for me Ally"

I push my thigh in closer to her and I feel her rub against me, urgency dragging her along too

"Oh God Alex!" She grits out and I smirk despite my growing arousal

"Casey! Yes! Thats it!"

She hushes me and rubs harder against my wet centre

"Mmm Casey, please, make me cum" I beg

She speeds her fingers and slips her other hand down to play with my clit

I moan which turns into a stifled scream and as I finish I hear her light moans

"God Alex.. Jesus.. Ugh"

I smirk and lay back and she lays on top of me

"You'd swear we hadn't seen each other for years by that" I smile and she kisses my shoulder

"That was so good.. Jesus Al, I needed that"

"Me too. Now, we need to clean ourselves up and you need to drop Taylor over to Charlie's and I'll get us some dinner"

"Great! We should take Jamie to the park later, play some soccer, ya know, since you like it so much"

I smirk "Well, that'll never be dropped"

"You're right there"

"Honey, should you not be resting though?"

"Ah, an hour at the park wont kill me"

xx

"Mama, you are being bet" Jamie smiled at Casey as she did tricks with the ball and I just stood watching

"I know Jamie" I smile at him and he laughs "Its like 100 to 0"

"Hey!" Casey stops him "She scored one"

"Mom that doesn't count! You passed it to her!"

I laugh and take the ball "Why don't we go to the movies or ya know, something that doesn't involve me loosing"

"Ooh you always were a sore looser!" Casey smirks at me

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I walk over and tickle her side "Am not!"

Jamie runs over and helps me and we get her to the ground "I give up!" She cries out and Jamie looks to me and we stop tickling her

"Admit I'm not a sore looser"

She laughs "You aren't a sore looser" she stands up and hugs Jamie close

"She kinda is" she says to him, loud enough to grab my attention and I smile

"Thats fine.. I'll get you back when you least expect it Case"

Jamie smiles at me and looks at Casey "You're in for it now Mom"

"Ah she wont do anything" she looks up at me and I smile sweetly

"We'll see about that"


	21. Chapter 21

"Thanks again for bringing me Mrs Cabot" Charlie says to me as we walk into the cabin and I smile

"Call me Alex and its no problem honey, it'll be nice to have company for Tay, she'd enjoy your company more than ours"

"Thats not true, she adores all of you"

I smile, I really like this girl, shes good for Tay

"I know, its just she'd have more fun with a person her age, now, let me give you the tour"

xx

Casey walks down to the living room a torn look on her face

"Whats wrong Case?"

"I think they're fighting" she gestures to Charlie and Taylor's door and I sigh

"Why?"

"I just hear a lot of shouting at each other. I hope they're okay"

"Lets face it Case, we fought a lot and look at us now, happier than ever"

"I know.. Its just, I wish we could help her"

"Casey, what ever it is we need to let her sort it herself, which she will. They both will. They are both great girls"

"I guess you're right,. You wanna watch tv?"

"Sure, what'll we watch?"

"Rizzoli and Isles"

"Oh sweet jesus! If I see one more episode of that show, I'll scream"

"What? Why? Its amazing-"

"It is. But you watch it all day everyday, we must've seen every episode of every season at least ten times"

"Fine.. What do you want to watch?" She mock huffs and I kiss her cheek

"Well, There is a new episode of Criminal Minds we have to watch"

"Okay.. But the only reason I'm agreeing is the blonde is hot"

I roll my eyes "You have a type, don't ya?"

"Hot blondes" she smirks and I hit play and she pulls me in closer to her

xx

"Girl trouble?" I ask walking onto the porch and handing Charlie a hot chocolate as I sit in beside her

"We'll be okay" she sips the drink and I smile gently

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing.. Shes just angry because I don't wanna go out"

"Out?"

"Yeah.. there is some party on down by the lake and I'm not all that pushed to go"

"Well you don't have to, don't let her force you. Wait, how did she find out about it?"

"We walked around the lake earlier and there was a guy there setting up the music, he asked us to go"

"That girl is a magnet for parties.."

Charlie laughs lightly "I guess I'll go.. It could be fun"

I smile "Maybe.. Ya know if you do go and you don't wanna stay, tell her, I'm sure she'd understand"

"Maybe.. Thanks Alex"

"No problem sweetie" I squeeze her hand and stand off the bench

"Charlie? Do you want me to say something to her?"

"No.. No, its okay. Thanks Alex"

xx

"-Tay, stop biting her head off because she doesn't wanna go!" I hear Casey say and I smile

"Well, I was just about to have this conversation too" I say from the door

"She told you.." Taylor states and I nod

"She did, and Taylor, shes going to go, to make you happy. The second she wants to leave, I expect you home with her, I mean it Tay, relationships are compromise, shes going to make you happy, you have to leave when she's sick of being there"

"Okay"

"Good girl, now go out to the porch and make up with her"

"Thanks Mama, Thanks Mom" she hugs us both and leaves us standing looking at each other

"Well, they are both going out, Jamie is asleep.." She starts and I smile

"I think I might like where this is going"

"Me too" she smirks and pulls me into a kiss

"I cant wait"


	22. Chapter 22

I lay against the log, a smile on my face, this was the place I associated with bad memories, from the time I was a kid and Dad and Mom would bring us up here, this was where I went when I was upset or angry.

This is where I went after the miscarriage.

When Casey and I fought, I came here.

But, this is where we got engaged. Where I asked the love of my life to be mine for the rest of hers.

This is my second favourite place in the world.

The first? In Casey's embrace.

"Baby? Whats wrong?" I hear Casey from behind me and I turn to her

"Hey, nothing. Sit" I pat the ground and she sits in beside me

"Nothing? Honey, you come out here when you're upset.. Talk to me"

"Case, honestly, I'm fine, I just love it here"

"Me too Al, its where you asked me to marry you"

I smile "Thats what changed my opinion of here too"

She pulls me into her and I lay my head into her lap

"I love it up here, with you" I smile and she runs her hand through my hair

"Me too.. God, Al, I love you"

"Love you too baby"

"I miss Racer"

I smile sadly up at her "Me too.. Especially here, he kept us company"

"Why didn't we get another pup?"

"It'd be like we were replacing him though, and Jamie was still small enough, we had a lot on our plates"

"What about now?"

I smile "You want a new pup?"

"I do" she smiles "do you?"

"Well baby, I'd love a new puppy"

"Yeah? Thats great! When we get home, we'll go to the shelter"

"Perfect Case"

xx

"Mama? Mom? Are you okay? we look up and see Taylor walking

"Yeah, yeah baby, we're fine" I sit up and she arches an eye brow

"You sure?"

I smile and pat the ground, offering her the place to sit beside me

She sits in and takes my hand

"Tay, your Mom and I got engaged here" I smile at Casey who squeezes my free hand

"Yeah, your Mama was out here and after a while I came out and saw that she had the ring in her hands"

I smile "I just came out this morning to think.. And well we stayed out here for a while"

"Wheres Charlie?" Casey asks her and she smiles

"When I left her and Jamie were playing soccer on the porch"

I smile "That girl is good for you baby girl, you should treat her right"

"I will Mama, I will. I promise"

"Good girl"

xx

"I love you Charlie"

"I love you too Tay"

I smile when I hear the girls in the garden that evening

They are perfect together. I'm so happy Taylor found her, she is such a sweet girl.

They remind me of how Case and I were at the start of our relationship, to be honest, how we still are now, happy and madly in love.

"Baby?" Casey calls and I slip my hands over her stomach

"Hey, look at them three" she gestures to the two girls chasing after Jamie and I smile

"I wish we could stay in this moment forever"

"I'm happy to spend all my moments with you Al, God, think about it, the last 14 years have had their ups and downs, been rough at times but Alexandra its amazing because I've had you beside me the whole time"

I move closer to her "You are the sweetest"

"I'm telling the truth Al, you are my number one"

"The feeling is one hundred percent mutual sweetie. You are the love of my life and when you hold me I feel safer than anywhere else in the world and ya know, we were blessed with them two" I point to Taylor spinning Jamie around in her arms

"We were and baby, we deserved them, I know it was rough at times but I see so much of you in our children and if they grow up half as much as a good person as you are, I know they will be set for life"

"You're making me tear up here" I smile and she kisses me

"I love you with all my heart Alex"

"I love you too Casey"

xx

"Goodnight Jamie" I curl the sheets around him and he kisses my forehead

"Night Mama"

"Love you little man"

"Love you too Mama"

xx

I knock on their bedroom door and Taylor calls for me to come in

"Hey, I was just calling in to say goodnight"

She walks over to me and pulls me into a hug

"Goodnight Mama"

"Love you baby"

"Love you too Mama"

She pulls back and kisses my cheek "Night"

"Goodnight Charlie" I smile at the girl who waves

"Night Alex"

xx

I lay in Casey's arms and after a minute she places kisses down my neck

"I love having you here with me"

"Me too sweetie"

"Today is the anniversary of the day we met" Casey smiles at me and I run my hand up her side

"I know, I remembered"

"Can you believe how drunk I was?! And you still liked me! I don't know how I did it!"

"You were bold, brass, gutsy, confidence is really attractive on you"

"Yeah? Well, I believe you said 'whats a pretty girl like you worried about that you need to drink all that much for?'"

"Oh my god!" I laugh "I cannot believe I said that as a pick up line!"

"Well, it worked didn't it? Look where we are now"

"Happy as ever" Casey smiles at me and kisses me again

"We should get some sleep, Jamie is going through that phase of waking us at all hours"

"He's 7, you'd imagine with all the soccer he plays he'd been shattered"

"You'd imagine, right?" She laughs and I kiss her cheek

"Lets sleep baby, talk to you in the morning"

She moves closer to me "Night honey"

"Night love"

xx

AN: Okay, I'm marking this complete, I don't really have anywhere else to take it and to be honest, I want to stop dragging it out. Hope you all liked it, and review please.

Thanks everyone.


End file.
